Love and friendship
by Valir
Summary: XJapanUn petit OS sur Yoshiki et Toshi durant le Last Live.


Love and friendship

Petite explication pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien le contexte.

_Après 15 ans de bons et loyaux services au sein de X-Japan, Toshi, le chanteur, décide de quitter la formation. Sa voix hors du commun le rend irremplaçable c'est pourquoi son départ entraîne également la fin du groupe. En décembre 1997, le groupe donne au Tokyo Dome son tout dernier concert intitulé The Last Live. Ce concert devenu mythique fait entrer X- Japan dans la légende. Ceux qui sont intéressés peuvent voir pas mal de vidéos de ce concert sur Youtube._

_La fic commence juste après le célèbre solo de batterie de Yoshiki, un morceau hallucinant dans lequel il se donne tellement à fond qu'il finit au bord de l'évanouissement. Je donne ici une vision un peu particulière de ce qui est l'un des moments les plus poignants du concert. _

Yoshiki :

J'ai mal partout, la tête qui bourdonne et une grosse boule dans la gorge. Effondré au pied de ma batterie, c'est à peine si j'entends les hurlements du public. Les médecins n'ont pas arrêté de me répéter que je devrais arrêter de jouer avec une telle violence mais je ne les ai jamais écouté. J'ai trop besoin de ce moment de déchaînement où je me vide de tout jusqu'à ce que mon corps lâche. Et, ce soir, j'en ai encore plus besoin que d'habitude.

Pendant que je jouais, ma batterie s'est élevée dans les airs en tournant doucement sur son socle. Elle s'est avancée au-dessus de la foule avant de redescendre plusieurs mètres avant la scène. Je tourne le dos au public et fait face à la scène encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Je ferais bien d'y retourner maintenant mais mes jambes tremblent tellement que je n'arrive pas à me lever. J'ai tellement transpiré que mes cheveux ruissellent. Je reste assis sur l'escalier, abruti de fatigue et de tristesse à l'idée que tout est bientôt fini.

Soudain, la voix de Toshi s'élève en dominant la clameur de la foule. Un simple projecteur blanc l'éclaire. Il chante le premier couplet de _Forever Love_ a capela et il me regarde. Sa voix est si belle… C'est pour ça que je tenais tellement à l'avoir avec moi dans cette aventure. J'ai envie de pleurer Toshi-chan… Est-ce que c'est vraiment fini ?

Toshi :

Il souffre. Je le vois, je le sais. Je pouvais le deviner à travers la fureur de son jeu. Je n'aime pas du tout le voir comme ça. Yoshi-chan, mon ami d'enfance, celui qui me connaît mieux que personne, si tu savais à quel point j'ai des remords de te faire autant de peine. X-Japan c'est toute ta vie, je le sais.

Quand tu m'as convaincu de laisser tomber mes études pour te suivre, tu étais persuadé que la passion de la musique finirait par me prendre comme elle t'avait déjà pris. Il est vrai que j'ai adoré ces années passées avec toi, Taji, Hide, Pata et Heath. J'ai vécu tellement de choses, j'ai tellement appris. Nos plus beaux moments resteront gravés en moi pour toujours. Seulement voilà, je ne peux plus faire semblant. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'une rock-star et je ne l'aurais jamais. Je ne suis pas comme toi mon ami. Cette vie t'a nourri, moi elle m'a usé. Je n'en peux plus des promos, des tournées, des interviews, de ce rythme infernal que je n'arrive plus à gérer et qui m'engloutit. Pardonne-moi. En dépit de tout, je suis resté Toshimitsu, l'aspirant médecin qui rêvait d'une vie tranquille et qui aimerait bien pouvoir faire ses courses au convini sans que tout le quartier ne se mette en branle. Tu m'as offert un cadeau trop grand pour moi Yoshiki.

Mais je t'ai doublement déçu n'est-ce pas ? En plus de briser ton rêve, je crois que j'ai aussi brisé ton cœur. Je repense sans cesse à ce jour où tu as craqué et que tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais. Me croirai-tu si je te disais qu'il m'a été très douloureux de te faire cette nouvelle blessure ? Je suis marié et je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement que comme mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai vraiment pas le beau rôle dans cette histoire. La seule chose que je puisse encore faire, c'est de chanter ce soir, mieux que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Yoshiki :

Il faut absolument que je me lève d'ici sous peine de me mettre à pleurer sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Toshi chante avec tout son cœur, c'est absolument magnifique. Il m'a toujours dit que cette chanson est la plus belle de toutes celles que j'ai faites. Moi, je crois que c'est sa façon de chanter qui la rend ainsi. Penché vers moi, on dirait qu'il m'appelle, qu'il veut que je vienne…

Tant bien que mal, je me relève et je me dirige vers lui. J'ai la nausée, j'ai peur de m'effondrer. Sa voix me soutient et me guide. Ma peine se fait de plus en plus lourde. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans X ? Sans toi Toshi ? J'ai l'impression que la meilleure partie de ma vie s'achève ce soir et que tout le reste ne sera que grisaille. Comme quand j'étais gosse, j'ai peur de l'avenir. Toshi, dis-moi que ça va aller… !

Toshi :

Lorsque je vois la tristesse qui éclate dans ses yeux, ma voix se brise. Incapable de continuer à chanter, je le serre dans mes bras aussi fort que je peux. Je sens son épuisement et son chagrin. J'ai un mal de chien à retenir mes larmes. J'ai un doute tout à coup. Est-ce que j'ai eu raison ou ne suis-je qu'un égoïste ? Yoshiki s'agrippe à moi :

- Toshi… Toshi…

Il n'a pas besoin de se fatiguer car je sais déjà tout ce qu'il veut me dire.

- Oui, je sais, dis-je en le serrant plus fort encore. Gomen Yo-chan, gomen…

Au bout d'un moment, il se dégage doucement, respire un bon coup et retrouve un semblant de calme. Nous ne pouvons pas craquer maintenant alors que nous avons un concert à terminer. Mais j'aurais beaucoup de choses à lui dire après…Il me serre une dernière fois la main avant d'aller s'asseoir à son piano pour reprendre _Forever Love_.

Yoshiki :

La suite de la chanson est un véritable calvaire. La voix de Toshi se teinte de sanglots et moi, je m'effondre en larmes sur mon clavier avant de trouver je-ne-sais-comment un reste de force pour continuer à jouer. A la dernière note, je regarde immédiatement Toshi et voit qu'il est tombé à genoux. Au premier rang, plusieurs fans ont enfoui leur visage dans un mouchoir. Je quitte mon siège et me tourne vers Hide qui attend, sagement assis à côté de sa guitare. Il me sourit, mais ses joues sont sillonnées de larmes. Il est la seule personne à qui j'ai parlé de mon amour pour Toshi. Il est comme un petit frère pour moi, je l'adore et lui fais une confiance aveugle. Lui aussi pleure la fin de notre rêve. Il fait un signe de la main vers Toshi avec l'air de dire : «Vas-y, va le voir et dis-lui tout ». Je secoue légèrement la tête :

- Non, pas maintenant. Ca ira toi ?

- Daijobu… répondit doucement.

- Viens, on va faire une pause.

Ce n'était pas prévu mais je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'aller nous calmer. Pata et Heath ont l'air de s'en être sortis mieux que nous mais je sais très bien qu'ils intériorisent beaucoup. Tous les cinq, nous ne parlons pas mais les regards de réconfort que nous échangeons sont suffisamment clairs.

Nous nous retirons, chacun dans son coin. Je sais que Pata va se servir un verre de Jack Daniels, que Heath va fumer une clope quelque part dans les backstages et que Hide va se changer et faire en sorte de nous revenir avec toute la bonne humeur qui le caractérise.

Moi, je vais m'isoler dans ma loge et me passe un bon coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage avant de m'envelopper dans une grande serviette. Dans le silence et le calme, je retrouve un peu de sérénité. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je l'invite à entrer et, dans le miroir, je vois apparaître Toshi.

- Je te dérange ? demande-t-il un peu hésitant.

- Non, répondis-je en me levant. Viens et ferme bien la porte.

Il s'exécute. Je me demande pourquoi il est venu. Je fais mine d'aller fouiller dans mes fringues de scène pour me donner une contenance.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Je voulais juste… parler un peu. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu comptes faire après X.

J'arrête de fouiller mais je reste dos à lui.

- Je n'en sais rien… J'ai juste pensé à une chose mais il faut que j'en parle à Hide. Nous pourrions essayer de reformer le groupe un peu plus tard quand nous aurons trouvé un chanteur à ta mesure.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, curieux de savoir comment il prend la chose. Mais il sourit calmement :

- Oui, ce serait vraiment bien. Je craignais juste que tu décides de ne plus faire de musique. Avec le talent que tu as, ce serait vraiment une grande perte.

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais vivre sans faire de musique ? Mais quoi que je puisse faire, ce ne sera jamais aussi bien qu'avec toi.

Son sourire s'efface. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression que je lui fais des reproches. Il m'a tout de même donné quinze ans de sa vie au nom de l'amitié qui nous lie. Mais rien ni personne ne pourra jamais me rendre cette époque où nous avons tout partagé. Désormais, ces moments de complicité appartiennent au passé. Quand je le verrais, il sera certainement accompagné de sa femme qui ne le lâche pas et qui n'a jamais apprécié le groupe.

Il se mord les lèvres comme il hésitait à aborder un sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…

- Yoshiki… finit-il par dire d'un air grave, est-ce que tu étais sérieux la dernière fois ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Parce qu'il a des doutes ? Je crois que cela le rassurerait de m'entendre dire que je ne l'aime pas. Désolé Toshi, mais ça, je ne peux pas. Je veux au moins que tu le saches. Je plante mon regard dans le sien pour qu'il me croit vraiment cette fois :

- Aishiteru Toshi.

Ses yeux se remplissent de tristesse. Il se passe les deux mains sur le visage :

- Mais…pourquoi ? Tu savais très bien que…

- Que je n'avais aucune chance ? Oui mais ces choses-là ne se commandent pas.

- Tu as déjà tellement souffert à cause de l'amour…

Je ris jaune :

- Ouais… et ça a donné de jolies chansons non ?

Il me jette un regard de reproche et d'inquiétude mêlés :

- Arrête, je n'aime pas quand tu deviens cynique.

Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pour m'empêcher de craquer probablement. La vérité c'est que je crève d'amour pour lui et que c'est peine perdue. Je commence à devenir un spécialiste en peine de cœur. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute et je ne veux pas qu'il sente coupable :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. J'arriverai à étouffer mes sentiments.

Il n'a pas l'air plus rassuré pour autant. Suis-je un si mauvais comédien ?

- Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour t'aider, soupire-t-il.

Avant même que j'ai pu songer à m'en empêcher, deux mots jaillissent de ma bouche :

- Embrasse-moi.

Il se fige. Je devrais mourir de honte mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est réellement ce que je désire de toute mon âme. Je l'attrape par le bras :

- Embrasse-moi Toshi ! Juste une seule fois. Après ça, je te laisserai tranquille. Je ne te parlerai jamais plus de tout ça, ni ne chercherai à nuire à ton couple. Je m'effacerai complètement, je t'en donne ma parole !

- Mais si je fais ça… tu risques de souffrir davantage !

- Ca m'est égal ! m'écriai-je en triturant la manche de sa chemise entre mes doigts. Laisse-moi juste ça de toi s'il te plaît ! C'est la seule chose que je te demande !

Je le supplie du regard. J'ai tellement peur qu'il me tourne le dos et qu'il s'en aille ! Peut-être que je le dégoûte ? Est-ce que je vais aussi perdre son amitié ? Je n'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux mais je continue de serrer son bras.

Tout à coup, il pose doucement son front contre le mien. Je ferme les yeux sous le contact. Je le sens qui tremble tout comme moi. Mon cœur s'emballe. Puis avec ses deux mains, il prend mon visage en coupe et me caresse avec ses pouces. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau et cela suffit à me faire frissonner. Ses gestes sont si doux… Je veux sa bouche, je la cherche et enfin, il relève légèrement ma tête et scelle ses lèvres aux miennes. C'est … au-delà de tout. Sa bouche est douce et chaude et elle caresse mes lèvres avec une tendresse insoutenable. Je crois que je vais tomber tellement la tête me tourne. Tout mon corps implose lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser en glissant doucement sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne. J'entoure son corps de mes bras et me serre contre lui, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux. J'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler que je l'aime jusqu'à m'en briser la gorge. Toshi !...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé mais je me retrouve ensuite, bercé dans ses bras avec sa joue posée sur le haut de ma tête. Je me rends compte que les larmes coulent sans retenue sur mon visage et qu'il me murmure d'une voix douce :

- Ca va aller Yo-chan… Je te le promets. Nous serons toujours amis, je serais toujours là pour toi comme avant.

Je ne réponds pas et reste le plus possible dans la chaleur de ses bras. Je sais bien que ce moment ne se reproduira pas. Je le prends comme un cadeau qui ne se renouvellera pas et j'en profite au maximum.

- Arigato Toshi-chan…

- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier pour ces quinze dernières années.

Au fur et à mesure que je cesse de pleurer, je sens un nouveau courage naître en moi. Et c'est une bonne chose car Hide frappe à ma porte :

- Yoshi ! Toshi ! Il serait grand temps d'y aller les gars, le concert n'est pas fini !

- On arrive ! criai-je.

Toshi s'étonne :

- Comment as-t-il deviné que j'étais là ?

Je souris :

- Je lui ai tout dit. Il m'a juré de garder le secret. Et comme il n'est pas idiot, il a deviné qu'on profiterait de la pause pour se voir !

Il fait de grands yeux puis il m'observe attentivement:

-Tu as de la chance que ton maquillage soit waterproof !

Nous nous mettons à rire. Je me sens réellement mieux grâce à lui.

- Viens, il faut qu'on y retourne.

Je m'empare d'un long manteau de cuir que j'enfile rapidement puis nous ressortons de la loge pour rejoindre les autres. Hide fait l'idiot devant Pata et Heath pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Allez les gars ! C'est reparti pour un dernier tour et quelques larmes supplémentaires !

Je reprends un peu mon rôle de leader pour distribuer quelques encouragements et des directives pour la suite. Au moment de remonter sur scène, j'échange un regard complice avec Toshi. Je commence à croire que l'avenir ne sera pas aussi noir que je le craignais. Qui sait ? Je veux faire pleins de projets, j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi. Mais d'abord, nous devons clore le dernier chapitre de l'histoire de X-Japan.

FIN.

**Valà ! C'est ma toute première fic sur X-Japan alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pliz ! J'en profite pour lancer un appel à tous les fans francophones de ce groupe : écrivez des fics ! Il y en a en anglais mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé en français ! **


End file.
